


Grocery Mornings

by hungrydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Autumn, Fluff, In which we're all Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean
Summary: On certain days, it’s difficult for Castiel to get out of bed. Whenever there is nothing he has to do that day, or when his bed is extremely comfortable, he’d rather stay there until late at night and only get out of bed for some food. But he can’t always give into that urge.





	Grocery Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zummar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/gifts).



On certain days, it’s difficult for Castiel to get out of bed. Whenever there is nothing he _has_ to do that day, or when his bed is extremely comfortable, he’d rather stay there until late at night and only get out of bed for some food. But he can’t always give into that urge. This morning, it takes him a long time to get up. It’s raining outside, wind rustling against his window softly; the perfect setting for a day at home with Netflix, a book and a large cup of tea. But he has more important duties than finishing his fantasy novel. He’s a young man living on his own, and those need to do groceries. And it’s necessary; he ran out of bread, tea, and most importantly, honey. There’s nothing to eat for dinner, either, so Cas knows there’s no other choice but to get outside and actually be around people, interact with them even. With a yawn, he closes the almost-empty fridge and shuffles back to his bedroom, stretching as he scratches his stubble. 

He peeks through the closed curtains. Grey clouds hover over each other, leaves dancing around in the wind. With another yawn, he tosses around some clothes until he finds the hoodie he’s looking for. It’s warm and soft on his cold skin and smells like the bookstore he was at yesterday. Normally he wouldn’t wear a hoodie two days in a row, but it wasn’t particularly dirty and he decides he’ll do the laundry tonight. 

Castiel’s lack of sleep asks for his favorite pair of soft sweat pants and comfortable shoes with his not-so-flattering yellow bee socks. As he passes the small mirror in the hallway, he takes a quick look at himself. He wonders if he should shave, the stubble getting maybe a bit out of hand. But he immediately shake the idea off. He knows he can’t be bothered. His hair is a wild mess with locks standing out in every direction, the result of going to bed with wet hair. But he’ll only be out for some quick groceries, so Cas just glides his fingers through it and leaves it at that. 

Whenever Cas goes outside, he hopes to get a glimpse of his neighbor living in the apartment across from him. Castiel has a huge, shameful crush on the guy, who always greets him with a blinding smile and a soft voice. Dean Winchester always brightens Cas’ day, but Castiel has never dared to invite him in for coffee, let alone ask him out on a date. They’ve talked several times, greet each other in the hall and have light conversations. 

Dean has no idea that Castiel sometimes gets out of the house _just_ to see him, or that he finds himself daydreaming after they spoke, or that any sign of life, like music or a voice from Dean’s apartment, makes Castiel think about those bright eyes again. But today, Castiel isn’t really waiting for Dean. He looks like he just survived an apocalypse, and that isn’t his go-to look for meeting Dean. 

When Castiel reaches the grocery store, his hair even wilder from the wind, he’s even more sure of the fact he’d rather stayed at home today. The store is crowded, and a child is crying only a few steps away from him. The sound works on his nerves immediately and he grumpily grabs a basket. He presses himself in between a few people and the shelves, excusing himself with his early morning, pre-coffee voice. 

Stifling yet another yawn, Castiel takes three jars of honey and observes the row of cereals. He tilts his head as he tries to find the difference between two, when someone suddenly reaches in front of him. 

“Heya Cas,” A familiar, soft voice speaks. Dean smiles at him, and of course he looks perfect as always. He’s wearing his leather jacket, a flannel and a shirt, jeans and boots. His hair is messy but in a stylish way. He smells like leather and sandalwood and a hint of gasoline. Castiel blushes before he even meets his eyes. He’s too aware of his own looks compared to Dean’s, and his first idea is to run away right now. But he stands, awkwardly, in front of Dean, and tries to smile. 

“He-Hello Dean.” He says. If there would be one moment he _didn’t_ want to see Dean, it was now. “How are you?” 

“Great,” Dean nods and puts a box of cereal in his basket. His green eyes glide over Castiel just long enough for Cas to feel even more uncomfortable. “Uhm, yeah, great.” Dean bites his lip and shuffles his foot. He steps a little closer as someone passes, and a hint of leather meets Cas’ nose. He doesn't mind stepping closer and takes a deep breath, more leather making his knees weak. Castiel regrets not taking a bit more care of himself this morning. Dean looks on top of things, and Cas notices it all. Dean’s peppermint breath, his clean skin, his tamed and clean hair, his clothes… 

“What about you?” Dean asks as they slowly walk past the shelves. Cas is slightly thankful that Dean, apparently, doesn’t mind being seen with him. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m… I’m good.” Castiel says, and his voice sounds so unsure that Dean raises his eyebrows. If Castiel is bad at one thing, it’s lying. “Who am I kidding?” He laughs softly and rolls his eyes. “There’s just- these days you really don’t wanna get out of the house, you know?” 

To his surprise, Dean chuckles and nods. 

“Oh man, I’ve lived them. Can’t blame you.” 

Castiel is confused. Dean doesn’t seem to mind his poor excuse of clothes and appearance, yet he keeps looking at him. It’s not an uncomfortable look, just… different. 

They pass along the shelves, silently agreeing to do their groceries together. It’s nice, chatting about unimportant things with Dean and casually taking a glimpse of his strong jawline. When they both get through the checkout, Dean is still waiting for him to walk outside together. They do, and once they’re met with the strong wind, Dean turns to him. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean raises his voice, “do you maybe want to get a coffee with me? I- know a good place.” 

“You- you want to have a coffee with me?” Castiel asks, totally baffled. Dean turns his smile to his feet.

“Well- yeah, for a while now actually… I just never found the right time to ask. But now you eh- you look like you could need one. I mean, you still look really good, with your hair messy and- I mean, just, I thought...”

 _For a while now?_ Castiel stares at Dean. _You still look really good?_ Is he serious? His smile answers Dean’s question long before Castiel finds his ability to speak. 

“Yes, Dean, I- could use a coffee.” Cas smiles, blushing, and heaves his bag higher up his arm. “With you.”

Castiel is suddenly grateful for not spending too much time on his looks that morning.


End file.
